falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Modoc
"Serenity / Dream Town" '''Modoc' is a small farming town of hillbillies, built upon the remains of Modoc National Forest in northern California. Background A dwindling collection of hillbillies, Modoc is a small farming town built on the edge of the former Modoc National Forest. For a long time, it traded in leather and meat from brahmin, but as other places were offering the same goods at cheaper rates, and people began herding and raising their own brahmin, Modoc has been on the decline. It is mostly a sleepy mountain community, with a centrally located Bed and Breakfast for the traveler. Modoc is beginning to change to a trade city, taking its cue as a stopover place for the Vault City trade routes, but the change may not be enough to save it. The town in 2241 is led by its sheriff Jo. In 2241, Modoc has problems with "ghosts," missing watches, gardens infested with rats and a missing boy, among other things. Modoc is one of the few places where wastelanders still can get married. In the Bed and Breakfast district, the fenced-off building with the rocks piled in front of the door is the "chicken" (which is actually a deathclaw) coop where Rose gets her eggs for her omelets. It is guarded by dogs, and the Chosen One eventually blew up the rocks and killed the mother deathclaw, leading to the cessation of omelet production by the Rose's Bed and Breakfast.Fallout: New Vegas, QJJasWilkins.txt - Line, 10 Depending on the Chosen One's actions by 2242, relations between the Slags and the residents of Modoc flourish. Between the two peoples, Modoc prospers and becomes a major farming community, supplying all the outlying regions with food. Alternatively, Modoc's community will instead declare war with them, resulting in the demise of the Slags. Modoc can be found fifteen squares east and three squares south of Arroyo and is divided into two districts, one cave section and two outside sections. Layout Main Street ]] Main Street is the entrance of Modoc. Jo, the sheriff and the merchant of the city stands here, running the trading post and organizing trade between Modoc and other cities. Interesting places include the tannery of Balthas in the north, the house of Grisham's family and the church of Modoc. Bed and Breakfast Cornelius possibly built this B&B for his sweetheart Rose when they were young lovers. The B&B had a reasonably boring life since then until it was covered in goo from the outhouse explosion caused by the Chosen One in 2241. Farrel's garden Farrel tends these crops and he is proud, but the crops are infested by rats. The Chosen One can kill the vermin for Farrel. Brahmin Pastures This location is only accessible during the quest "Guard brahmin herd for Grisham." It's a small brahmin pasture next to Modoc, owned by Grisham. At the moment the Chosen One enters the pasture, some wild dogs want to kill and eat Grisham's brahmin. Modoc caves A huge cavern below the Modoc's toilet filled with goo, with a pile of rocks blocking the passage to the north to a mole rat lair. There is a large amount of methane in the cavern, so the smallest spark would blow it sky-high. Buildings * Modoc tannery * Rose's Bed and Breakfast * Slaughterhouse pen Inhabitants Related quests * Farrel has a rodent problem in his garden. Remove the infestation * Cornelius has lost his gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to him * Farrel wants you to find Cornelius's gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to Farrel * Jonny is missing. Find him and bring him home to Balthas * Jonny's in the Slag caves. Find a way to get Jonny back home to Balthas * Something strange is happening at the farm northeast of Modoc. Investigate and report back to Jo * Deliver Slag message to Jo in Modoc * Jo is suspicious of the Slags. Find out about the dead bodies at the Ghost Farm and find out what happened to Karl * Guard brahmin herd for Grisham * Kill the "chicken" * Help Bess the Brahmin Notes * The background music is Dream Town, which was later used for Vault 21, Gomorrah and the New Vegas medical clinic in Fallout: New Vegas. * The injured brahmin, named Bess, in front of the slaughterhouse can be healed for 200 XP using the Doctor skill. Bess will become a temporary companion and follow the Chosen One while they stay at Modoc. * If the Chosen One marries the daughter of the butcher at the slaughterhouse, leaves with his daughter, then lets her die in a fight, he himself will die of a heart attack if informed. * With an Intelligence of less than four, a free omelet will be received every time they talk to Rose, but nothing else. * When trying to find the stolen watch, a toilet has to be blown up to get to the sewers beneath it. The explosion will result in the entire Bed and Breakfast district's buildings being covered sewage. * If Rose is talked to about her omelets after the deathclaw is dead, she will say some fool broke into the "chicken" coop and killed her deathclaw, resulting in her inability to create any more omelets. * Rose is mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas by her grandniece, Jas Wilkins. She tells the Courier the story about her great aunt and the "chicken". Appearances Modoc appears only in Fallout 2. While not appearing in-game, Modoc is mentioned by characters in Fallout: New Vegas. In Fallout Shelter, it is mentioned in the description for the sheriff's duster. Behind the scenes Modoc is based on the real world location of Modoc National Forest in Modoc County, California. Bugs * Since the European version of Fallout 2 removed children, the Modoc quest involving finding Jonny was not possible to solve but an unofficial fix which involved bringing children back to the game solved this. * In the Fallout trilogy pack, there is a bug when attempting to recruit either Miria or Davin, that directly after sleeping with them, the screen will go black. It is possible to continue to hear the sounds of the town, but it will never fade back from black. This effectively makes either companion unobtainable. References Category:Modoc de:Modoc es:Modoc fr:Modoc ja:Modoc pl:Modoc pt:Modoc ru:Модок uk:Модок zh:摩多克